La mort est de retour à Namimori !
by Akuma-No-Kitsune
Summary: [Yaoi] Sawada Tsunayoshi était heureux jusqu'à ce que vienne le jour de ses 8 ans, il perdit ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et son esprit sombra dans la noirceur. Pourtant, il réussit a remonté la pente grâce aux amis qu'il s'est fait à l'arriver de Reborn. Mais que faire quand ce qu'on a perdu revient et qu'on découvre que sa vie n'était basé que sur des mensonges ? [Intro chap 1
1. Introduction

_**Introduction.** _[Lisez tout !]

**Titre de la nouvelle version:** _La mort est de retour à Namimori !_

**Avertissement:** M, pour violence (donc je pense beaucoup de sang), langage fleurit et Lemon a venir.

**Note 1:** Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Kazuki et les autres a venir.

**Note 2:** J'ai décidé de remplacé la fiction "L'histoire d'une nouvelle famille" par celle-ci. Je n'avait plus le courage de la continuer après que les fichier se soit supprimé. Cette fiction commence après l'arc du gang de Kokuyo. Iemitsu est mort, je préviens quand même.

* * *

Il y a toujours un moment où la vie prend un tout autre tournant. Pour un certain garçon du nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi, tout commença a ses huit ans, cette année là il fut séparé de la moité de son âme, _une partie de lui_. Depuis, il se sentait vide, le coeur meurtri, il pleurait désespérément sur cette moitié perdu mais grâce a l'arrivé de Reborn, le bébé qui est maintenant son tuteur l'aida a remonté la pente. Il rencontra ceux qui sont aujourd'hui ses amis et pourtant ce vide persistait.

Pourquoi le lui avait on prit sa moitié ? Pendant combien de temps va t-il s'écouler avant qu'il ne la retrouve ? Il ne savait pas !

Et pourtant une personne qui revient comme un cheveu sur la soupe va chambouler l'équilibre qu'il a réussit a trouver pendant toute c'est année. De manière négative ou positive ? Qui sait. Dans tout les cas, on va lui révélé une vérité que Tsunayoshi ne soupçonnait pas mais comment réagir lorsque qu'on découvre que toute notre vie est basé sur le mensonge ?

* * *

**Alors vous en dites quoi ? Laissez-moi des reviews pour faire part de vos impressions sur cette nouvelle fiction.**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre de la nouvelle version:** _La mort est de retour à Namimori !_

**Avertissement:** M, pour violence (donc je pense beaucoup de sang), langage fleurit et Lemon a venir.

**Note 1:** Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Kazuki et les autres a venir.

**Note 2:** Cette fiction commence après l'arc du gang de Kokuyo. Iemitsu est mort dans cette version, je préviens quand même.

* * *

Retour d'un fantôme du passé.

Un certain châtain nommé Sawada Tsunayoshi souriait. Il allait enfin _le_ revoir ! Il était inquiet mais heureux, cinq ans sans _le_ voir, on _l'_avait enfin retrouver ! Blesser mais vivant. Cette personne qui comptait plus que tout. Ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis tant d'année aura bientôt disparut, quand il pourra enfin voir ce visage si semblable au sien. C'est pour cela qu'il courait presque comme un dératé dans les rues de Namimori en direction de l'hôpital. Il avait réussit a échappé a la surveillance de Reborn, ne demander pas comment il a fait, le pauvre il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

Son gardien de la pluie et celui de la tempête, avait bien essayer de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais en vain. Le joueur de base-ball lui suivait en riant, juste car il pensait que Tsuna s'entraînait pour un marathon, d'ailleurs le brun s'est fait hurler dessus par la dynamite ambulante qui disait que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

C'est ainsi que le Decimo entra en trombe dans le hall de l'hôpital, alors qu'il arriva trop tard et rata la personne qu'il cherchait de seulement quelque minutes.

* * *

Une silhouette recouverte d'une longue veste lui arrivant au cheville assez légère, marchait tranquillement en regardant tout autour de lui avec ses yeux bleu saphir. Alors que ses cheveux mi-longs en bataille, flottait avec légèreté sur ses fines épaules. Pourtant dans ses jolis yeux bleu saphir qui ornait son visage fin et masculin, aucune lueur de vie ne semblait y briller, ne montrant aucunement son état d'esprit et malgré tout... Il murmura avec amertume ces quelques mots.

-_Ca fait mal...Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir ici._

L'adolescent -car s'en était bien un- porta une de ses mains a son coeur et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa veste. Un soupire traverse ses lèvres, désespéré, alors que ses doigts se relâchent et qu'il s'assoit sur un banc, pensif. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de réflexion, avant que sa tête ne s'affaisse et que ses bras ne se reposent sur ses genoux.

-Ne me dites pas que je me suis perdu quand même ! Si ?

Alors qu'il allait en venir aux mains et donc se frapper le front en se lamentant sur son sort. L'inconnu se figea dans son geste, en se rappelant de quelque chose.

-Merci Kami-sama ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je donc pas penser avant ?!

Sa main qui était rester en suspend passa dans ses cheveux pour atteindre son oreille gauche et toucha un anneau argentée assez épais au cartilage sur lequel était gravé un croissant de lune en rubis. Son doigt passa dessus et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne marmonne divers noms d'oiseaux a propos de je cite : « Bande de sale cachottiers... personnalisation de mon cul, oui ! » et autre joyeuseté de ce genre. Il y eu un grésillement avant qu'une voix un peu mécanique ne sorte du piercing.

-Héhé... Je vois que tu la trouver, j'aurais dut m'en douter.

-Franchement, même si l'idée de l'émetteur est génial, vous n'avez pas a écouter ma vie privée.

-Rabat-joie ! Et puis c'est pour ta sécurité, hein ! Imagine ce qui pourrais t'arriver si tu t'aventures dans des ruelles sombre ! Tu pourrais te faire agresser par des voyous qui voyant ton corps de rêve mouler dans ton jean et ton t-shirt ainsi que ton apparence si délicate aurait des idées peu catholique et...

De la sueur coula le long du front du jeune homme, alors qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur entrain de divaguer sur son ''futur viol''.

-...ils se jetteraient sur toi pour abuser de toi mais quelqu'un arrivera pour venir à ton secours et te sauva de ses malfrats. Reconnaissant, tu le remerciera et ton sauveur te dira que se n'est pas assez, ne trouvant qu'une solution pour être satisfait tout les deux, vous échangerez un b- !

-C'est bon ! Arrête un peu ton délire ! J'ai besoin de ton aide là !

-Oups... ,la voix toussota. Désolé je me reprends, donc tu veux quoi ?

-Que tu m'indique le chemin pour retourner là-bas, sil te plaît.

-Quoi ?! Tu t'es perdu ? J'y crois pas ! Mais bon pas de problème attend une minute que je te retrouve avec l'émetteur et je te dirai par quel chemin passer. Après, j'irai bien pioncer, tien !

-Ok merci. Je te fais confiance.

-C'est rien ! A plus.

... et la connexion fut coupé un bref instant où l'adolescent put se lever. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la connexion sois rétablit et que son interlocuteur ne lui indique le chemin.

-Namimori me revoilà !

Sa destination allait changer la vie de certaines personnes, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Enfin surtout le pire !

* * *

Du côté de Tsuna, il avait rechercher pendant une heure dans toute la ville sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Voyant le soleil commencer à se coucher, il décida de rentrer chez lui sans se douter de la surprise qui l'attendait. A l'entré, il retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il pensait trouver sa mère, en lâchant l'habituel :

-Je suis rentré !

Mais la personne qu'il pensait trouver n'était certainement pas celle qu'il vit.

-Bon retour, Tsunayoshi~...

* * *

**Alors vous en dites quoi ? Laissez-moi des reviews pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
